


I Found You

by Mystika97



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Soulmates, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystika97/pseuds/Mystika97
Summary: Derek reminiscing over his soulmate mark and finding out something more about his soulmate.





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> FYI this is really made for my college assignment that was on fanfiction. Lol   
> This is my first ever fanfic that I ever bravely wrote

 

**_Mieczyslaw_ **

 

That’s been engraved on Derek’s left wrist since he was six years old. It was foreign and unpronounceable, especially in his childhood years. He never could pronounce the name properly, always messing up the sound and proper pronunciation despite googling the right way to say it.

 

_ “Mom! Look I got my soulmate’s name!” young Derek exclaimed as he ran into his mother’s office. “It says Mie- meesayzlaw?” he pouted as he tried to say his soulmate’s given name.  _

 

_ Alpha Talia Hale smiled at her young son’s excitement.  _

 

_ “Oh baby boy, I’m so happy for you,”  Talia approached and tightly embraced him.  _

_ “ That means your soulmate was just born.”  _

_ “Really? Their name is weird though,” Derek frowned, staring at his stained small wrist.  _

_ “Will I ever meet them?” Derek he looked up straight at his mom’s  _

_ brown eyes. _

_ “Maybe one day, when you’re old enough. Soulmates will always find each other, no matter what.” she smiled at her son’s curiosity.  _

 

Since then Derek had hoped to have met or stumbled upon his soulmate. But after twenty years and still haven’t met that person, Derek gave up entirely in finding them. Especially now he’s with Stiles. 

Stiles Stilinski, son of the sheriff. Alpha Scott McCall’s best friend and former bane of his existence. Loud, sarcastic and hyperactive spaz that wouldn’t mind his own business. 

 

As a human, Stiles did not possess a soulmark. Soulmarks had always only appeared on the supernatural beings.But that didn’t bother Derek. He fell in love with Stiles for who he is, after working with Stiles on their supernatural troubles. Despite formerly antagonistic towards Stiles and Scott, he became close friends and allies with them.  Especially with Stiles. Human and weak Stiles was the one who saw him as who he is. 

 

After the war against the hunters in Beacon Hills, Derek and Stiles got closer than ever, fighting and rescuing each other and the pack. Truths and confessions were made, leading to their current situation of unpacking their belongings into their apartment. 

 

“Derek? Are you okay?” Stiles observed Derek caressing his wrist while on the couch. 

Derek snapped back from his memories, gazing towards Stiles, dressed in his typical plaid with an Iron Man graphic tee. 

 

Smiling softly, “yeah, just remembered something from when I was a kid,” Derek said. 

 

“Did you know that within the supernatural community, weres and other supernatural beings possessed a soulmark?” Derek started, as Stiles sat next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder.

 

“Soulmarks? Those are a thing?” Stiles bemused, quirking his eyebrows.  

“Yeah, it’s a common thing among us except for humans. We don’t know how it existed but it’s always been there. A mark showing our soulmate’s name,” Derek’s eyes twinkled as he explained. 

Stiles was amazed by the new discovery of the supernatural. “So you have a soulmate? Can I see it? That is if you don’t mind me seeing it. Actually it’s okay if it’s a private thing. Nevermind, I don’t want to see it. Forget about it.” He rambled on as he moved away from Derek, trying to change the subject before it got awkward. Finding out your boyfriend has a soulmate that’s not you is a lot to take in. 

 

Derek smirked as he watched Stiles flail in his arms as he tried to get up. He gripped Stiles hips and pulled him back to the couch. “It’s okay, I’ll show it to you. It’s not a big deal.”

Derek faced Stiles on the couch, hovering over his left wrist. “It’s a foreign name, I was never able to properly pronounce it.”  

 

Slowly, Derek unravelled his covered wrist and there his soulmate’s name was revealed. 

 

**_Mieczysław_ **

 

Derek noticed Stiles being unusually silent and looked up at Stiles frozen and eyes wide, gaping at Derek’s wrist. 

“Stiles? This doesn’t mean anything, I chose you and only you.” Derek said worriedly as Stiles’s expression remain unchanged. 

“You’re freaking me out. What’s wrong with you.”

 

“That’s my name,” Stiles mumbled softly. 

“ What..?” Derek asked confusedly. 

“Miecyzlaw Stilinski is my real name. It was my grandfather’s name and my mom wanted to name me after him.” Stiles explained as he stared with watery eyes right into Derek’s widened blue-green eyes. 

“You’re my soulmate?” He exclaimed, his heart beating rapidly as tears started blurring his vision. 

“I found you.” Derek said tearily as he took Stiles’s face into his hand and kissed him. 

He found his destined soulmate. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls be kind, I don’t know what I’m doing.


End file.
